Elemental Gods
by bloodygoth23
Summary: The earth has many elements these are; Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Lightning, Yin and Yang. Each element has a God or Goddess. See what happens when they face evil once again! Redone version of "Element Gods" Adopted from Hikari Tsukis. Fem!Ryoma.
1. C00 - Introductions

**What! Is! UUPP! I finally have my NEWER! BETTERER! Version UP! YAY! XD! **

**Like I said in the old/first version I added some things and changed some things to make this completely my own! So just a little taste Ryoma isn't the only female! There are TWO more! You'll find out one in this chapter!**

**This chapter is merely an intro to the Gods in the Fanfic! And I took the Elements that is used in Naruto so there are Five including the yin and yang. So I hope you like it! **

**I don't own Prince of Tennis! Though I really wish I did!**

* * *

The earth has many elements these are; _Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Lightning, Yin and Yang_. Each element has a God or Goddess. Each God have powers that can control their element and they are all considered beautiful. Two Gods made a family with them being the parents, which made the creation of two more elements; Fire and Yang. The Gods are a family, though the family are not the only Gods, there are two that not part of this family, though very close and is considered family. Here they are!

**The Earth Element God, Echizen Nanjiroh. **

He can move the ground, rocks, mountains, volcanoes and the Earth. He also has the ability to change the strength and composition of the earth from being as hard as metal to as soft as clay as well as manipulating their density, making them heavier or includes allowing the user to travel through ground and rock in various ways which can be essential for both transportation and for setting up attacks or creating defenses or for offence.

He is the father in the Echizen family. It's because of him that the whole family plays tennis. He's the best tennis player in the family. During the 20th century, he transformed himself into a junior high schooler and tried attending a school. After a year of school, he went back to normal. He soon entered the US open 15 years later but retired after 6 months. He stopped growing at age 30.

**The Air Element Goddess, Echizen Rinko. **

She can control air anywhere she goes. She can blow things away with a simple sneeze and make things with air; in short, she can do anything with air even infuse it into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range.! Anytime!

She doesn't really play that much tennis. She's a lawyer and the mother of the Echizen family. Stopped growing at age 30.

**The Fire Element God, Echizen Ryoga**

He can control and do anything with fire anytime, anywhere without getting burnt. He can also make fire go out of his body and create weapons out of fire. The strongest fire he has is Aoi Homura "Blue Flame".

He's the eldest child in the Echizen Family He also plays tennis but not as good as his father and sometimes his little sister could beat him. He stopped growing at 18.

**The Yang Goddess, Hikari (Light) Echizen – Female Ryoma**

She controls Heaven and all things on the spiritual plane such as souls, though that doesn't mean she controls people souls, she merely looks after them, though she could if she wanted to. She is also a master at every type of fighting style, and can use any type of weapon. She can also use all of the elements, as her own as well.

She plays tennis and is currently a tennis regular on the Seigaku's Boys Tennis Team. BOYS? Because she's cross-dressing as a boy! She transformed herself to look like 12 years old. She also won 4 tournaments when she decided to stay in her 12 year old body in America. She's the youngest Echizen. Her real body is that of a 16 year old. She stopped growing at 16.

**The Lightning Element God, Genichirō Sanada **

He generates lightning and controls lighting. He infuses into bladed weapons for increased piercing power, with the added effect of inducing numbness, this does not requiring physical contact. Can move as fast as true lightning. He uses Kendo. Although he is not part of the Echizen family, over the centuries he has become close to them and the Water goddess. Stopped Growing at 16.

**The Water Element Goddess, Amaya (Night Rain) Zaizen – Female Hikaru**

She can control manipulate water; she can also take the water in the air. She can make the water any temperature she want, but prefers to freeze it to make ice. Like water, she can make ice out of thin air, turn any liquid into ice, freeze anything with liquid in it and can make any type of weapon out of ice and/or water. Like Hikari she's also a master at every type of fighting style, and can use any type of weapon.

Though she isn't a part of the Echizen Family she is very close to them, in that they have accepted her into their family. And like Hikari she plays tennis and is currently a tennis regular on the Shitenhōji Boys Tennis Team. She is also cross-dressing as a boy! Though she looks 14 she stopped growing at 16.

They of course, can do each other's powers too, it is just not as powerful as the owner of the element, the only one that they can't do is yang. As always were there light there is always darkness and where there is good there is always evil. The God of Yin tried to put the world in darkness so he created alternatives of the Elementals to do it! They were defeated by the originals but at the cost of their controllers by doing so.

Now they are coming back! HE is coming back! So they must prepare!

Peace ends and a story starts!

* * *

**I know that this was only a character intro but I hope you read it! At the end I felt like I was writing an RPG! :p **

**Like I said before this is going to have more stuff than the first one I did and the orginal! And I got the nature/elements from naruto! XD**

**So please be kind in the reviews! **


	2. C01 - Controller of Fire

**Hey! This is the first official chapter of my new version of "Element Gods"! I hope you all read the intro chapter! This is kinda like the first one I did but it has some changes in it so only the first bit is the same. I hope you all like it!**

**I don't own Prince of Tennis! Though I really wish I did!**

* * *

Tennis practice ended for the day, Ryoma was walking home when she spotted a yellow blob in a tennis court. On closer inspection she found out it was a person, though he looked really familiar to her she couldn't place the face with a name. when he turned around to look at her he yelled "RYOMA!" she flinched then the next thing she knew he was in front of her demanding a match, all the while she was trying to remember who he is. "…?Who are you?" she said tilting her head slightly. "O.o" Kevin could not believe what he heard an angry tick mark appeared on his head as he said his name "my name is Kevin smith! I would think you would remember me, even though we haven't seen each other in a while" "oh!" another tick mark was added to his head "now I remember! Sorry ¬_¬" she says "hey want to have a match!" Kevin really wanted to face palm but accepted.

***30 minutes later***

The match ended with Ryoma wining 7-6, they both got something to drink before sitting on a bench to rest. They sat in silence till Ryoma asked "So what are you doing here in japan?" he didn't look up from staring at the ground then said "My stupide old man died, so I'm travelling for a bit. Not really sure what else to do." "Want to eat at my house?" this got him to finally look at her and node.

***Echizen Household***

When they reached the house Kevin saw that she lived in a mansion. "You live here?" he asked looking at her. She simply smirked as went inside. "Tadaima!" Ryoma said as he came in followed by Kevin. "Okaerinasai Ryo-chan!" said a voice coming from further in the house. Ryoma led Kevin to the living room and told him to wait there while she changed. She went to her room to change into her original form and some comfortable clothes, and went downstairs. When Kevin saw her he almost scream thinking it was someone else, but quickly realized who it was "Ryoma? Is that you? You're a girl? And why do you look older now?" he said while blushing, though who can blame him she was beautiful. She had her green tinted black waist length hair tied up loosely, her golden eyes, and she now has big breasts (somewhere between b or c cup.), she wore some shorts and a plain white V-neck t-shirt.

"Yes to all of the above" she said bluntly and sat next to him, that's when her mother came in with her father and brother. "Ah! You must be Kevin. It's nice to meet you. My name is Rinko Echizen; the one next to me is my husband Nanjiroh Echizen and next to him is my son Ryoga Echizen. And you already know my daughter Hikari!" said Rinko. But the last part had him confused. "Who's Hikari?" Rinko turned to Ryoma and gave her a stern look saying 'you better tell him now or your so grounded young lady.' "'sigh' I'm Hikari. I forgot to tell you that. My real name is Hikari, Ryoma is my alter egos name." said Hikari. Kevin just looks at her and just accepts it, they all went to the eating room since the introductions were done and they were all hungry.

But before they ate dinner they told him who and what they were. Surprisingly he took it better than they thought he would…¬_¬' ok that was an understatement, but he took it better than finding out that Ryoma was really a girl named Hikari.

*** After Dinner Echizen Household***

Kevin told them what had happened with his father, and about his weird ability to control fire and not be burned by it either. They then told him what he was, which controller. A controller is someone who works for one of the Echizen family members. They can do anything with the element assigned to them except that they can only control it, nothing else, although, depending on the situation, they can use it as a weapon, if the God/Goddess allows them though. There are only five controllers; one for each element, they are as old as their respective God/Goddess.

After the discussion "If you want Kevin you can live with us" said Nanjiroh, though his wife went into more detail. "What he means is that we want to adopt you" He immediately said yes. "Now all we have to do is wait for the other four to awaken, though I already know who they are and where they're at, and made sure they are kept safe" said Hikari. "So who are they?" asked Kevin, the rest of the family looked interested as well, for they missed their controllers. "Well I'll tell you one, since he's nearby anyway. Shuusuke  
Fuji the controller of Water. I've been looking after him for Amaya since she likes going to the school she's at now. And I'm not telling you guess the rest cuse I know you'll just run off to get them, you shouldn't worry their looked after" Hikari replied.

"Hey Kevin, would you like to go to the same school as Hikari?" asked Rinko trying to change the subject knowing that her daughter wont reveal any more. "uhh…sure, then I'll walk her home to make sure she's safe, I think I'll also join the tennis club too, ….to make sure they don't touch her" he mumbled the last part but they still heard. "And ill train you how to use your power so when we have to fight you'll be ready" said Ryoga " and even though you're a fire controller under me can you look out for Hikari when were not with her ?" he also says, he got a soft 'sure' and smiled. They all talked a bit more about the other controllers, enrolling Kevin in Seishun Academy and also adopting the other controller as well if anything should happen. After that they went to bed; Kevin got his own room, because the Echizen house was a freakin mansion!

* * *

**YAY Chapter 1 DONE! Hope you liked it! Please be nice in the reviews!**

**Tadaima - I'm back (home). **

**Okaerinasai – Welcome Home**

**If you read the original story The Elements of The Earth –by Hikari Tsukishi, then you know that when Eiji found out that he was a controller and etc that hos family died, so should I have fuji lose a family member or all of his family. Then again the only family members I know he has is his younger brother and older sister, so you can pick if he loses just one of them or both.**

**In the first version I did of this I asked you who do you think I should pair Ryoma with so far I have:**

**Atobe Keigo – 4 **

**Fuji Shuusuke – 4 **

**Yukimura Seiichi – 6 **

**Genichirō Sanada – 3 **

**That's it! Im going to keep this open! So keep voting on the pairing and if fuji should lose or keep his family! **


End file.
